The Stag and the Fox
by The doe shall live. Always
Summary: My first drarry. Be nice ;)


Harry screamed and his hands spread amongst the ground, clawing the gravel at which he knelt as the dark-hooded creature taunted him with every waking moment. Harry begged for the pain to stop though the dementor progressed further peircing his mind with eager desire. Harry grasped his wand yet he doubted he could even summon his galloping companion. Oh how he longed for the comforting warmth that his patronus would so easily provide him.

"expecto – pa, pah pah troro nu num" Harry stuttered in a futile attempt. Only a spark evaded from his wand merely hindering it's efforts.

"expec..."

"Expecto patronum" harry was surprised to hear not his own voice but that of Draco Malfoy. An elegant and transparent fox prowled from the tip of the slytherins wand shoo-ing the dementor effortlessly from the scene. Harry rised to thank the slytherin though he proceeded to flee avoiding any deliberate engagement with the raven haired boy. The world began to swirl and collapse wildly until harry awoke, sat bolt upright breathing not heavily as he usually did. He felt calm, safe yet confused. He couldn't sleep that night because of the replayed image of the slytherin flooded his mind. Though harry could not drift from the subject of Draco Malfoy, it didn't bother him, suprisingly.

'Why would Malfoy help me' he thought to himself. Harry continued to question the matter and even thought of the friendship that harry may one day share with the slytherin, Harrys thought drifted to Malfoys apearance and recalled him as handsome when he paused.

'Malfoy, handsome? Harry began to dwell deeper into the apperance of the slytherin until he started to fantasize. His mind blurred and he started to picture the slytherin gazing into his eyes as Harry returned the favour drawing slowly closer to one another in perfect sync.

* * *

He woke later that morning, it was a mild day as the autumn leaves lay delicately against the youthfully green grass Harry studied this as he carefully decided what he was going to wear. He later left his dormitry wearing his light robes that consisted of the bold griffindor colours. As he entered the common room he was greeted by a handful of friends including Ron, Dean and Hermione, who was currently lost in a generous pile of books while Ron was experimenting with a handful of unpleasant looking edibles that were clearly supplied by Fred and Gorge. Harry waited eagerly to examine the result of the puke coloured bean that Ron put anxiously into his mouth. He swallowed violently before he let out a rather girly giggle that followed by a majestically deep voice and then a stereotypically sinister voice snapped from the red haired boy. Theese unusual side affects continued to alter Rons voice and movement for a good hour while a small crowd gathered to watch in delight and finally Ron let out a screech similar to that of a howlers before the effects subsided. The crowd scattered and left only Ron, Hermione and Harry who later proceeded down to the main hall to devour their long awaited breakfast Ron finished most quickly due to the monstrous way he consumed his plate, Hermione didn't look to pleased to say the least and as they returned to the common room Harry collided with the familiar face of Draco Malfoy. The slytherin uncontrollably emptied the contents of his arms to the floor. Harrys eyes met Dracos as the raven haired boy returned the compilation of books that Draco had dropped.

"Potter" Draco spat.

"Malfoy" returned Harry.

Before another word could be released from ethers mouth the slytherin lunged toward the raven haired boy and sealed his lips tightly to Harrys. Harry was overcome, it was all so quick, Harry extensively enjoyed this everlasting bliss, he then remembered that they were in the presence of Ron and Hermione who looked bewildered to say the least. He sharply threw the slytherin, who was considerably smaller than he was, off of himself and directly to the ground following this with an episode of punches.

Next chapter will be released shortly this is my first drarry so please respect that factor.

~Draco.


End file.
